McDonald's
McDonald's is a fast-food restaurant chain that promoted the Pixar movies released between 1996 to 2006 and 2018. Happy Meals McDonald's has made several promotional tie-ins with Disney/Pixar and released multiple Happy Meals of Pixar characters. ''Toy Story'' (foreign set, Europe and Asia) #Woody #Buzz Lightyear #Rex #Hamm (European set only) #Bo Peep ''A Bug's Life #Dim #Rosie #Dot #Flik #Francis #Heimlich #Hopper #Princess Atta *In Asian countries, the set only included Flik, Dim, Hopper, and Francis. *The Australian promotion has a puzzle set instead of the toys. Toy Story 2 General #Woody #Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head #Robot #Slinky Dog #Alien #Rex #Hamm #Jessie #Bo Peep #Lenny #Zurg #Prospector #Marionette Woody #Barrel of Monkeys #Buzz Lightyear #Bullseye #RC #Etch-a-Sketch #Green Army Man #Tour Guide Barbie *The Australian promotion only features Woody, Buzz, Hamm & Bullseye, but different kind of toys. Candy Dispensers *Woody and Bullseye *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head *Hamm *Rex Monsters, Inc. USA #James P. Sullivan #Boo #Randall Boggs #Mike Wazowski #Henry J. Waternoose III #Celia Mae #Yeti #Roz #George Sanderson #CDA Agent Europe #James P. Sullivan (plush) #Boo (w/ plush monster uniform) #Randall Boggs #Mike Wazowski #Henry J. Waternoose III #Celia Mae #Roz #CDA Agent Asia (wind-ups) #James P. Sullivan #Boo #Randall Boggs (same version from European set) #Mike Wazowski #Henry J. Waternoose III (same version from European set) #Roz *The Australian promotion featured Mike, Boo and Waternoose from the Asian set, along with the plush toy Sulley from the European set. Finding Nemo #Nemo #Dory #Gill #Bloat #Marlin #Bruce #Squirt #Pearl The Incredibles #Mr. Incredible #Mrs. Incredible #Violet #Dash #Jack-Jack #Frozone #Syndrome #Incredibile Cars #Lightning McQueen (clean and dirty) #Mater #Sally #Doc Hudson #Ramone (purple, green and yellow) #Flo #Luigi #Fillmore Incredibles 2 #Mr. Incredible #Elasticycle #Dash #Violet #Levitating Jack-Jack #Frozone #Mrs. Incredible #Raccoon Surprise #Edna Mode #Wind-Up Jack-Jack Toy Story 4 #Woody #Forky #Bo Peep #Buzz Lightyear #Jessie #Rex and Trixie #Duke Caboom #Ducky and Bunny #Gabby Gabby #3 Green Alien Trivia *Toy Story 2'' and Toy Story 4 are the only films in the Toy Story series to be promoted by McDonald's during its theatrical release. The original Toy Story was promoted by Burger King while Toy Story 3 wasn't promoted by a restaurant. However, McDonald's did promote the original Toy Story in some countries (particularly Europe and Asia) outside of the United States and Latin America. *The Cars movie toys have variations, as there are clean and dirty versions of Lightning McQueen, and green, purple, and yellow versions of Ramone. *The Cars character Fillmore was originally planned to be called "Waldmire", named after Bob Waldmire, a Route 66 resident whom the crew befriended during a road trip to do research for the film. However, Waldmire was an ethical vegetarian, and since Fillmore toys would be featured in Happy Meals, he did not want his name to be used.Bob Waldmire: "An ethical vegetarian" *''Toy Story (inside the United States), Ratatouille'' to Coco are the only Pixar films so far not to be promoted by McDonald's, although again, the original Toy Story was promoted by McDonald's outside of the United States and Latin America. *The Finding Nemo commercial in the UK was the first McDonald's advertisment to use the "I'm lovin' it" slogan, which is still been used to promote the restaurant chain in other advertisments to this day. References Category:Companies Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Incredibles 2 Culture Category:Toy Story 4 Culture